The Tale of the Commander
by vampoof94
Summary: A lot happened when Rose and The Doctor were separated, and this wasn't the reunion either had planned. Hunters are after Rose, The Doctor tries to understand what happened with his companion, and things get way too out of hand for everyone. Will The Doctor be able to save Rose from the hunters or will she be trapped forever? Doctor x Rose later on
1. Chapter 1

_She burns like the sun, but howls at the moon _

_She acts cold as ice, but her heart burns with a fire_

_Her pack is being threatened_

_You better run and hide now_

_For the big Bad Wolf has returned_

…**...**

"Doctor!" Donna screamed as she ducked another laser. The Doctor looked at her from behind his shield.

"What!?"

"What did your friend look like? The one who was lost?"

"What!?" He stared at her in confusion. Why bring up Rose at a time like this? They were in the middle of a battle with some alien rebels. Donna grumbled something to herself and looked at him.

"Is that her!?" Donna pointed towards the front of the room where the aliens were shooting from. Sure enough there stood Rose Tyler. Only she was dressed like a solider. She looked towards him and the color drained from her face. The Doctor stared at her as she quickly looked away and turned her attention to their attackers. He had to do something. If he didn't, Rose would get killed. The Doctor went to make a move, but Rose did something that made his hearts stop. She lifted her gun and shot one of the aliens down.

"Rose!" She ignored him and faced away from him. The rest of the aliens stopped attacking and dropped to their knees in front of Rose and her team. Rose stared the group down while keeping her gun pointed in their direction. She tried her hardest to keep her eyes off of The Doctor. The Doctor and Donna watched as they arrested the aliens. Rose pulled out a phone and dialed something before putting it to her ear.

"Commander Tyler reporting in. The rebels have been captured and we're bringing them in." She listened for a few moments before looking towards the lifeless body on the ground. "Yeah their leader has been relieved of his duties. I'll be back soon." She put her phone away and started telling her team what to do. The Doctor approached her slowly.

"Rose?" He saw her tense up. Her team must have also noticed.

"Commander? Who is he?" One man asked as he quickly stepped in front of his leader. Rose let out a sigh.

"He's an old friend. Relax Dex." Rose turned back to the Doctor and Dex looked him over before going back to work.

"It's really you."

"Yes."

"How?"

"Lots of hard work. Which I should be getting back to."

"You're the woman he lost? You're Rose?" Donna said as she stopped by the Doctor. "I'm Donna."

"Nice to meet you Donna." Rose shook her hand and felt a finger tap her shoulder. "But I really have to go."

"Wait Rose..."

"Gotta run." Rose said with sadness in her voice. She backed away from them and tapped a few things into some device strapped to her wrist before vanishing along with the others in the room except for Donna and The Doctor.

…**...**

"Welcome back Commander."

"Thank you." Rose said as she sat down in her office chair. One of her team members had sat out the mission due to an injury, and he was now bringing everyone something to drink. For Rose it was tea. She smiled and took a small sip. "Delicious as always Rebel. Though you should be at home resting."

"Oh come on sis. I'm fine. In fact I should have gone with you guys today."

"You had a broken arm and some cracked ribs. You're not to return to duty for awhile."

Rebel scoffed. "I'm all healed up now though Rose."

"I don't make the rules Rebel. The medical staff wants you to rest for a couple more days."

"I'm fine though!"

"End of discussion Rebel."

"Yes doctor." He sat down in one of the chairs in front of Rose's desk. He noticed the pained expression on her face and sighed. "What happened?"

"I saw him. The Doctor I mean." Rose sat her tea down and rubbed her temples. "I finally saw him and I left without much of a conversation."

"You were busy."

"I could have sent the others back with the criminals."

"Go find him then. Rassilon knows you've had plenty of time."

"I'm not the girl he used to know. I'm everything he hates." Rose sighed and got up. "I need to get some air."

"Hey sis?"

"Yeah?"

"He would never hate you." Rebel smiled. "You're still you."

"How many times do I have to tell you guys that you have no idea what I used to be like?"

"Colton knows you more than any of us, but I'm your big brother so I know best."

"Sure you do. I'm going to Norway for the weekend."

"Take a week off Rose. Get your head cleared."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. It's almost that time of the year again."

"I can't believe it's been 512 years already."

"Well almost 513."

"Yeah." Rose pulled out her keys and tossed them into the air before catching them again. "I think I will take that week off. Let Colton know."

"Yes sir."

…**...**

"Was it really her Doctor?"

"It was." The Doctor said as he brought them back to Earth. Donna crossed her arms and stood by the door with her backpack.

"And you didn't do anything."

"She wouldn't let me."

"She got back here right? Can't you do anything?"

"I tried searching for her TARDIS key, but it's not here. It's like she went back across."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Well figure it out. We are going to bring her home Doctor." Donna smiled at him before walking out the door. The Doctor sighed and looked at the console.

"It's been five years and I still can't do anything." He slumped down in the captain's chair and dropped his head in his hands. "What happened to you Rose?"

…**...**

_We were born saving the man she loved. She took in the time vortex and killed the Daleks. I could have done so much more, but the Doctor stopped me. He took most of my strength, and regenerated. Nothing can stop me though. I waited until her body grew weak. She was dying, and I knew it was time for us to be reborn. I made Rose Tyler stronger and helped her become more than a human. We are now called many things, but many know us as The Commander. We will bring hell with us wherever we go. _

**AN: This is kind of a test. I want to see if people actually think this is a good idea or not. I have several chapters done, but I'm not putting them out just yet. Please let me know if this caught your interest and if you'd like to see more. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose approached her small cabin, that was located near Bad Wolf Bay, and ran her hand along the wooden door before unlocking it. She came to this cabin every year around the same time. She had bought it to get away from everyone, and she isolated herself pretty well. She hadn't actually gone to the city for over ten years when she bought it.

"I actually missed this place." Rose said as she dropped her bag on the bed on her way to the kitchen. She looked through the cabinets and around the place. Someone had been here recently and stocked the place. She opened the small fridge and found a note on a cake tray. Rose smiled and read the note.

'_We felt bad for giving you a rough week and decided to do something nice. Rebel told us that you were coming down here for a week, and yes we know you can hunt and all that, but this is us saying sorry. Enjoy your week Commander. Come back to us relaxed. ~ The Alpha Squad_

_P.S. Abby made a banana cake for you._'

Rose set the note on her counter and poured herself a glass of milk to go along with the piece of cake she decided on getting. She pulled out a chair and sat down. Her team really did know what she liked to eat. They all thought she was a little crazy with her weird obsession over bananas, but they didn't meet the guy who gave her that obsession. Rose sighed and thought about the Doctor. She had left him without telling him what happened. Maybe she should go back to talk to him. Rebel had been right. She had plenty of time that she wasted. Rose muttered a few curses under her breath as she walked over to her bag and got out her jumper. At least that's what her team called their vortex manipulators. They could cross dimensions and even take you to the past or future. Sort of like a TARDIS, but using it was a little rough. Rose strapped it on and took a deep breath. She knew the first place she needed to visit. A place she hadn't been to since Canary Wharf. She grabbed her Torchwood jacket and transported herself back home where she would hopefully see The Doctor.

…**...**

The Doctor was fiddling with some wires under the console when he heard a knock on the TARDIS doors. He stood up and checked the monitor before sprinting to the doors. He pulled the doors open and brought Rose into a bone crushing hug. He could feel her hesitantly bring her arms up around his neck.

"It's really you." He mumbled into her shoulder. He felt her nod and pull away.

"Yeah."

"Rose..."

"Can I uh come in?" She asked as she looked around. It hadn't really changed much since she had gone away. Something she was glad for.

"Of course!" The Doctor led her inside and sat down on the captains chair. "Come on." He grinned and Rose sighed before taking the spot beside him.

"How have you been Doctor?"

"Fine. I'm always fine you know that."

"Liar." Rose mumbled. The Doctor shrugged.

"What about you?"

"Fantastic."

"You're the liar now."

"Where's Donna?" Rose asked as she quickly changed the subject.

"Visiting her family. Maybe you should too." The Doctor said as he glanced at Rose. She shook her head.

"No. It's best if everyone thinks I'm gone."

"Why Rose? Your mum loves you and deserves to know."

"I'm not the person you all knew." Rose glared at her hands in her lap and continued before The Doctor could speak. "I've been through a lot. Do you even know how long it's been?"

"Five years."

"Five hundred and twelve."

"What..." He gaped at her and she laughed bitterly.

"Yep. Time passes a lot quicker there."

"But then...you should..."

"Be dead." Rose finished for him. He nodded slowly. "Well I have died...many many times. Some of my own doing might I add, but I always come back. I mean it's complicated."

"I think we should go to the kitchen and make tea..."

"And take it to the library?" Rose added.

"Yeah." The Doctor stood up and grabbed Rose's hand as they walked in silence to the kitchen. Rose sat down and watched the Doctor busy himself with their drinks. She missed moments like this where he would make them tea before they went to the library to relax after a long day. She looked away from him and stared at the table instead. "You can't die?" He asked once he sat down in front of her. Rose nodded.

"Yeah..."

"What happened?"

"No library?"

"After you explain this."

"Fine. So it was eleven years after Bad Wolf Bay and I had just started working for Torchwood..."

"What!?"

"Anyways...I had my own team and we were sent out on a mission. Well they didn't tell us we were going to show up in the middle of a war." Rose took a deep breath and closed her eyes as a wave of tears threatened to make an appearance. "I tried to save them...but I wasn't strong enough..."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Rose." He placed a comforting hand over hers.

"I was running when I felt something sharp rip my back open. I actually died from the wound, but hours later I woke up in the morgue. Everything was healed, and I wasn't human anymore." Rose tapped her fingers against her mug as she felt The Doctor look her over. She stood up and moved to the door. "I really need to get comfortable. I'll be in the library." Rose took off and The Doctor was still trying to process what he had just heard. Rose wasn't human? She couldn't die? What was she? He didn't feel too uncomfortable around her and he should seeing as she can no longer die, but there was something familiar there. He sighed and grabbed his tea before making his way to the library. He found her sitting on the couch gazing at the fireplace. "I'm Gallifreyan."

"What?"

"You heard me." Rose said as she watched him fumble around for something to say. "I was born on Gallifrey, but the Time War happened and I was sent to earth to survive. I don't know how I remained human for so long, but when I died I became a Gallifreyan. Only I don't regenerate like you do when dying. Well I still do but..."

"Wait...you're saying you came from Gallifrey?"

"Yeah."

"Oh this is quite confusing..." The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "And fascinating. Go on."

"Well when I die, I actually die and then come back to life. I still regenerate sort of...I mean I still look the same, but there are always small changes. Like I might not need glasses one time, but the next I might. Small things."

"So you die, but come back the same person?"

"Yeah. It's like if you and Jack had a kid, that would be me."

"Wait Jack? Rose how...?"

"I'm Bad Wolf Doctor. I'm so many things, and she is in my head. Like a conscious I guess, but anyways, she told me about what I did on the game-station."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh you don't know the half of it yet. I accidentally did something to my newest team." Rose sighed and set her mug down.

"Doctor!" They both looked up to see Donna standing in the doorway gasping for breath. "Aliens!"

…**...**

_I thought we would be safer in her old world, but it seems that once again I was wrong. We had in fact brought the danger here with us. We had brought the end of the world with us when we came to see her beloved, and now I will have to help her out. I'm Bad Wolf, and Rose Tyler is my commander, or I should say she is The Commander. _


	3. Chapter 3

Rose stared at the woman in the doorway. "Aliens?"

"Yes! They came in a spaceship!"

"What are they doing Donna?" The Doctor asked quickly as he walked over to her.

"Scaring people. I think they are searching for someone."

"What do they look like?" Rose asked.

"Human." Both Rose and The Doctor were rushing to the doors of the TARDIS. Donna followed behind closely. Rose stepped out and saw the ship and it looked very familiar. She froze and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you recognize it?" Donna asked quietly.

"Yes. I need to go...I need my team..." Rose ran a hand through her hair and looked back at The Doctor and Donna. "I'll be back but I need you guys to stay low."

"Rose who are they?"

"They call themselves Venatoribus Lupus." Rose said as she entered coordinates into her jumper.

"Hunters of the wolf." The Doctor said with fascination in his eyes. "What kind of wolf are they hunting?"

"Me." Rose said with a toothy grin. "And they haven't gotten me yet." She heard shouting coming closer to them. "You need to hide now."

"I don't hide."

"Doctor just do it please." Rose said.

"Why can't I help?"

"You can by going back into the TARDIS. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"You have ten minutes and then I'm going to go after the hunters."

"Fine."

"Fine." The Doctor said with a smile. "Be careful Rose."

"You too." She saluted them as she disappeared. Donna looked at The Doctor.

"I'm glad you found each other."

"Me too." The Doctor said with a huge grin. "Now let's get in the TARDIS while we wait for her."

…**...**

Rose appeared in her office at Torchwood and ran out of her office. Rebel looked up and dropped his pen as she walked over to him.

"I thought you were actually going to take a break sis."

"I was and well I decided to go visit The Doctor, but then the hunters showed up. We need to go stop them."

"Why are the hunters back? I thought we shook them off last time."

"You know we can't get rid of them." Rose said as she made sure her boot knife was secure. She made sure that she never went anywhere without it. At least not after last time. Rebel sighed and put his gun in his holster.

"We have to do something. This stupid war between us is going to last forever."

"I know." Rose said quietly. "And I brought it to my home world. I never should have gone back."

"Don't go blaming yourself Commander. This is not your fault."

"I wasn't careful. I didn't think! Just had a thought and acted on it."

"Nothing new." Colton said as he hopped off his desk. "And we can take care of the hunters. Always have."

"What's our plan?"

"Go back to the TARDIS and see what the hunters are doing. We can decide on a plan then."

"Yes sir!"

"Let's go introduce everyone to The Doctor then." Rose grinned.  
**…...**

The Doctor paced the TARDIS console room while he waited for Rose to get back. He had no idea what she had gotten herself into, but it wasn't good.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Donna?"

"She's coming back."

"I know."

"And she's going to stop this."

"She shouldn't have to."

"Well she has enemies like you do and she's not really alone."

"You got that right. My little sister can kick anyone's ass because she has the best team ever." Rebel said as he plopped down onto the captain's chair.

"I'm pretty sure I can kick anyone's ass even without you guys."

"Ouch. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the box."

"I haven't slept in two days."

"There's the problem."

"Oi! We have hunters roaming around London! What do we do!?" Donna yelled when she got fed up with the banter.

"Sorry..." Rebel said as Rose rolled her eyes.

"I take them out."

"How?"

"Just gotta put them back in their place."

"How?" Donna asked again. Rose sighed.

"Force."

"So you plan on using force how? Do you plan on killing them?"

"If they hurt innocent people yes Donna I will." Rose said as she pulled off her jacket.

"He never told me you were a killer."

"There's a lot that he doesn't know. I've changed and this is how I do things now."

"That's wrong!"

"What do you even know!?" Rose shouted as she took a step closer to Donna. Colton quickly leaped forward and grabbed Rose. "They will always come back! If I don't kill them, they will kill countless others just to get to me! I'm not going to let innocent people keep getting slaughtered!" She was seething with rage now and her eyes were starting to glow. Donna stepped away from her as fast as possible.

"So it's your fault." It was barley audible, but Rose had good hearing. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. Her expression was unreadable, but her eyes held immense pain. Donna regretted yelling at her.

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"Pissed off Reyos." Rose shrugged out of Colton's grip and left the TARDIS.

"What happened?" Donna asked quietly.

"She killed his brother after he hurt one of our own."

"That's not a good reason to kill."

"It was for Rose. She's right you don't know anything about us. Don't get attached because I'm almost certain we won't come back after we finish this." Colton said as he went after Rose. Rebel looked at Donna sadly.

"Don't take any offense. Those two don't know how to act sometimes. I'm Rebel." He stood up and shook both Donna and the Doctor's hands. He gestured towards the others. "They are Eddy, Abby, Lizzie, Dex, Adam, and Scott. All proud members of the Alpha Squad. You saw Colton already, and two of our members will be here shortly. Mickey and Jake."

"How did you guys meet?"

"Well...long story. One that we don't have time for, but I'll tell you that Rose and Colton have known each other for many years before meeting us. They have a bond stronger than most. That's why it seems like they're joined at the hip sometimes and their foul mood? Well that's them protecting each other." Rebel said as he looked at the door Rose and Colton had exited. "They've been through a lot."

"Can you tell us more about the hunters?" The Doctor asked. Rebel nodded.

"Well better to start at the beginning I guess." Rebel leaned against the console and took a deep breath. "My sister is the big Bad Wolf, and many people fear her power. With the name The Commander it makes that fear stronger. Well many years ago, Rose Tyler met a group of people fresh out of a war and something happened causing her to unleash some of her power." Rebel glanced over at The Doctor. "Rose never meant to hurt anyone. All she was trying to do was help, but something happened."

"What happened Rebel?" Donna asked quietly. He smiled sadly at her.

"Rose lost control and the hunters were born to destroy her."

…**...**

_She becomes unpredictable when her heart takes the lead. The Commander is a truly fearsome foe when that happens. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Flashback- This is the story of what happened between the hunters and Rose/Colton. After this chapter it will return to what is currently going on. Enjoy :)**_

They landed in a small village. Rose smiled as the cool wind blew the hair away from her face. Colton grinned and looked around them.

"Finally we land somewhere nice!" He shouted. Rose laughed before they heard shouting. She cocked her head to the side and listened to the yelling. People emerged from the woods and pointed their guns towards them. Colton looked at Rose and they sighed in unison. "Hey we're not here to hurt anyone!"

"You're not welcome here!" One man shouted. Rose felt arms grab her and she saw that Colton had been grabbed by the man who yelled at them.

"Look I'm Rose and this is Colton. We're really not here to hurt anyone. We got a distress call and came to help out."

"Yeah and I'm Reyos and this is John. We didn't send out a distress call, so you must be here to aid the enemy! Get rid of them!" Reyos yelled.

"We're only here to help!" Rose yelled as Reyos and John beat Colton. She struggled to get away from her captors. Colton let out another cry of pain and Rose felt her blood boil. She glared at John who kept kicking her friend. "Let. Him. Go!" She demanded in a chilling voice. That caused all eyes to fall on her. Rose was glowing and her teeth were beginning to look like fangs. Her captors screamed as their hands began to burn from touching her. Rose kept her eyes on John as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Colton. Everything after that turned to hell as she was surrounded in a golden light and howls erupted into the night.

…**...**

Fire burned down everything in its path. Colton sprinted through the woods screaming for Rose. She had lost all control and hurt a lot of people. He had to stop her no matter what.

"Rose!" Colton jumped over a fallen tree and into the path of some hunters. He halted immediately.

"Where is the beast!?" One of them shouted. The others raised their guns at him.

"The wolf shall perish tonight!"

"She is a plague!"

"Shut up!" Colton snapped. "Rose has no control right now!"

"So she shouldn't be punished for all the lives she has taken!?" Reyos yelled. Colton flinched as the man approached them. "Rose Tyler is a monster. She must be killed before she is able to slaughter anyone else."

"This isn't her! She had no idea what was going to happen! Just help me restrain her. Please don't kill her Reyos." Colton begged, but Reyos ignored his pleas.

"She can't be allowed to live."

"I won't let you kill her." Colton vowed as Reyos started walking off. "If she is your enemy well so am I."

"Then be prepared for war boy." Reyos led his men further into the woods leaving Colton alone in the darkness. He glared at the trees.

"Where the hell are you Rose?" He turned and sprinted through the woods shouting for his friend. "Rose!" A howl tore through the silence bringing Colton to a stop. "ROSE!" He starting running at full speed towards the howling. It had to be her. Had to be Rose. He entered a small village and stopped to look around. People were screaming and running around. Between the burning woods and the werewolf Rose, no one knew what to do but panic. A woman ran past him screaming about the wolf. Colton pulled out his gun. Rose was here. Another howl pierced the air. It was much closer than the ones he heard before. A twig snapped somewhere behind him, and he turned around quickly to see her. The werewolf with golden eyes and glistening teeth. "Please Rose...don't make me shoot you..." Colton begged as the wolf walked closer to him. Her teeth were bared and she was growling. He saw the fresh blood on her teeth and fur. "Rose!" He stumbled a little as she took another step closer. "Remember what happened! You turned into this beast to save me! Why did you turn on me!?"

"There's the demon! Kill it!" Reyos screamed. Shouting erupted from behind them and Colton looked behind Rose to see at least twenty hunters rushing towards them. He looked back at Rose. She still had her golden eyes locked on him. Something seemed to recognize him, but he couldn't be too sure. All of a sudden, gunshots rang out and Rose howled out in pain as she was hit. She turned towards the men and Colton shouted out for her to stop, but she had already lunged towards them and was on the attack. "John!" Reyos yelled for his brother in the madness. He couldn't see anything through the mass of people running around. His brother wasn't near him anymore. "Johnathan!" Suddenly, the wolf appeared in front of him and he raised his gun. Rose bared her teeth and knocked him to the ground. People sprinted back into the burning woods only to have Rose chasing them. The fire had spread considerably and had taken over most of the forest. People cried in agony as they got burned. The smell of burning flesh began to fill the air. Colton had no idea what to do. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth. He had to do something or Rose really would slaughter everyone. He walked over to a fallen hunter and found a poison bullet on him. Colton loaded it into his gun and looked towards the woods.

"I'm so sorry Rose, but I can't think of anything else." Colton took one last look at the destroyed village behind him before taking off into the woods. He really should have dragged Rose away from this place before any of this could have happened.

…**...**

"Come out wolf!" Reyos yelled into the night. The smoke made it difficult to see anything, but he knew she was close. He could feel it. "Tyler come out already! I'm tired of this game."

"Reyos!"

"John!" Reyos turned towards the cries of his frantic brother. He saw him running towards him looking terrified. The wolf was running behind John and suddenly lurched forward with her claws out. John screamed to his brother one last time before the claws tore through his chest. "JOHN!" Reyos couldn't believe what had just happened. Werewolf Rose looked up at him with her golden eyes and glistening fangs. She started to walk towards him when a single gunshot rang out. Everything stilled as Rose fell to the ground and Colton walked out of the woods with his gun raised. He had tears streaming down his face.

"Sorry Rose..." The gun dropped and he fell to the ground by his friend. Only the crackling of the fire could be heard around them. Colton stroked Rose's cheek as her body slowly turned back to her human form. She looked so fragile and pale in that moment. He put his hand on her neck to look for a pulse, but there was none. Her hearts had stopped and he had been the cause this time. "Forgive me Rose." Colton felt someone coming up behind him, but before he could look something crashed down on his head and he blacked out.

…**...**

Rose opened her eyes to a glaring light in her face. She groaned and tried to move only to find that she was being restrained. She squinted her eyes and looked around the room as best as she could. It looked like some kind of a lab with only one door. That one door looked to be heavily locked and she was pretty sure there were some guards outside it as well. Rose tried once more to move around, but it was all in vain. The restraints were strong.

'_Leave it to me to end up here...wherever that is..._' She thought bitterly.

"Stop him!" Rose lifted her head and looked at the door. She could see someone through the little window on it. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew it couldn't be good. All of a sudden, the guard was slammed into the door and his blood smeared on the window as he slid to the ground. A face appeared in the window, but the blood made it impossible to see who it was. Rose clenched her fists as the doors locks clicked. Ever so slowly, the door creaked open and all the tension left her body.

"Colton!" Rose cried out in relief. He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. She took notice of his appearance. He was covered in blood and dirt and she could smell the smoke coming from him. He walked to her side and released the restraints before bringing her close for a hug. He buried his face in her neck and she felt his tears start to soak her skin. She looked down at herself and noticed that only a thin hospital gown covered her up. "What...?" Her voice cracked and she closed her mouth. What happened and how long had she been here?

"I'll explain later Rose, but we gotta go. Now. Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room and into the hallway that he had come down. She looked around at the bodies scattered across the floor. She couldn't tell if they were dead or just unconscious. She noticed that Colton didn't even spare them a second glance. They continued until they reached a black door. Colton looked at her and pushed it open. Rose gasped at the sight before them. Hundreds of people stood before them with guns raised. Colton stood protectively in front of her. She heard him let out a growl. "Go away Reyos."

"No. She murdered my brother as well as many others! She will die!"

"No. I already told you I won't allow it."

"She is immortal. You shot her right through her head and here she stands. Not a single mark on her." Reyos pointed out. Rose looked at Colton. Why couldn't she remember what happened? What did he mean by she was shot through the head?

"What happened?" Rose asked quietly. Reyos raised his eyebrows in shock.

"The beast has no remembrance?" He scoffed. "Well let me enlighten you then Miss Tyler. You turned into a monstrous wolf and slaughtered over thirty people, destroyed two villages, and murdered my brother right in front of me! I will make you pay for what you have done! You will feel the same pain I do!" Reyos was hysterical by the end of his threat. Rose backed away as Colton gripped her arm. He strapped her jumper onto her wrist without taking his eyes off the group in front of them. "You might escape us today, but we will not rest until you are truly dead. Both of you shall perish by our hands. From this day forth we shall call ourselves Venatoribus Lupus, and we will hunt you to the ends of the universe!" With Reyos' threat in the air, Colton looked at Rose and pressed the buttons on their jumpers to send them home. He couldn't hold it off any longer. Rose had to know what she had done. So he told her everything. He held nothing back even when she fell to her knees and had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Rose we are going to be around for years and years to come. We need to keep everyone safe, and that means we can't hold back. We need to get stronger, make monsters fear us, and stay together. Rose this is going to be the second promise we make to each other okay?" Colton held her hand as she wiped her eyes and nodded. "Rose we need to become something else. We can't be good people if we want to keep everyone safe."

"We can keep our hearts and save everyone."

"Not anymore. Rose there are hunters after us now and they won't stop at anything to kill us. They will kill anyone we get close to."

"So we just stay away from people." Rose said as she looked down at the ground. "I can't lose control like that again..."

Colton looked up at the sky. "We have each other and that's all we need."

…**...**

_That much was true. Colton and Rose always stood by each other and kept everyone safe. The hunters also kept their word and never ended the hunt. Two hundred years later, Rose and Colton finally agreed to having a team at Torchwood. They let themselves learn how to be close to others, but always kept close watch on everything around them. They learned the hard way that the hunters would destroy them if they let their guard down even for a minute. Ever since that night the hunters were created, Rose had only lost control twice. Each time it did, she vowed to never let it happen again, but nothing ever went her way. This wolf and her loyal companion couldn't hide from the monsters they had become._


	5. Chapter 5

"Rose?"

"What?" She turned around to face Colton as he stopped running.

"Don't listen to her."

"She is right though. Killing Reyos' brother wasn't right just because they hurt you. I know I had no control, but still..." Rose looked up at the Powell Estates. "I still don't regret what I did though. I can take lives without regret. What kind of a person does that make me Colton?"

"The kind monsters fear." He said as he looked up at the building. "But we both already decided we're not good people."

"Yeah." Rose sighed and looked at her friend. "Plan?"

"Might as well figure it out."

"Hunters are after me again, so what if I turn myself over?"

"Why? They know you can't die. They would just torture you Rose. Plus they know the team would just come after them."

"Yes, but they don't know about The Doctor do they?" Rose smirked and Colton grinned.

"No they don't, but how do we get his help?"

"He'll help."

"Alright then. You turn yourself in..."

"And the team takes out the soldiers while The Doctor makes his way to the top and surprises Reyos." Rose finished for him.

"And what? You know he won't hurt him. The Doctor doesn't do that. You told me yourself Rose."

"He can distract him though. Give you guys time to break me out so that we can get him."

"That's a lousy plan and you know it." Colton rubbed his temples and Rose threw her hands in the air.

"I know! I always make it up as I go Colton! I don't have a clue what to do."

"Fine...we'll just go with what you came up with. Hell maybe the others will have something to pitch in."

"Good. Let's go back and get this over with."

…**...**

"I'm really sorry that I upset Rose." Donna said as she watched Rebel yawn. "You guys have it rough."

"I'm fine really. Just a moody girl who has yet to finish her cake." Rose said as she walked into the TARDIS. Colton chuckled as he followed her in. "Could really kill for something sweet."

"Rose..."

"Nah Donna it's fine! You're right, but sorry won't change my ways. I'm a killer nowadays." She plopped down onto the captains chair and looked at The Doctor. "Surely you know wolves live for the hunt."

"You're unbelievable." Rebel sighed.

"I told you I'm moody..." Rose said as she turned her head to the side. Unfortuanlty, The Doctor was right there and he looked upset. She dropped her gaze to the ground. "What are monsters afraid of Doctor?"

"What?" He asked as she played with some thread on her shirt.

"Me."

"And me." Colton said from his spot by the console. He looked at Rose and she nodded.

"Yep us, and we need to keep it that way or our enemies will think we're weak and come after us. I have so many people to try and keep alive. I'd do anything to let them live." She glanced at her team. "They're ready to give their lives if needed. I'm trying to make sure that never needs to happen."

"So you just go around killing as you please?"

"No. I kill them if there truly is no other way. I'm not a fan of killing, but I'll do it if I have to."

"But..." The Doctor started, but was interrupted by Colton speaking up.

"This conversation can be saved for later, but right now we need to deal with the hunters. What are they doing?"

"Well they have been attacking people to draw Rose out, but since it hasn't worked yet..." Dex trailed off knowing the others knew what would happen.

"They'll start killing." Rose said. "We have a plan..." She tilted her head to the side when she heard a noise. "Someone's phone is going off." Everyone looked at theirs until The Doctor ran to the console and picked up a phone. "You have a phone now?"

"Martha gave it to me. Give me a second." He flipped open the phone and gave a cheerful hello. Rose looked at Donna.

"Who is Martha?"

"She's a doctor. Well I guess she's now a soldier too."

"I see." Rose crossed her arms with a frown on her face. The Doctor didn't look very happy. He glanced over at her and pulled the phone away from his ear. He hit a button on it and held it towards the group.

"You're on speaker now."

"_Ah good good! Knew you wouldn't let me down Doctor!_" Rose froze at the voice. She felt Colton come up beside her quickly.

"Reyos..."

"_Hello Commander Tyler. Having a good day?"_

"Cut the chat Reyos. What the hell do you want?" Rose spat out.

"_Well you of course. You don't know her, but Martha is such a kind woman. It would be a shame to have to kill her."_

"Don't. Touch. Her!"

"_You have two minutes to show your face before I pull the trigger and plant a bullet in her brain."_ The call ended and Rose sprinted out of the TARDIS. Colton was right at her heels and the rest of the team bolted after them. Donna looked at The Doctor.

"What do we do?"

"Follow them!" The Doctor shouted as he grabbed Donna's hand and ran out the door. They saw the group running straight ahead and kept following.

"They're fast!" Donna yelled.

"Just keep running!" The Doctor heard gunshots and his hearts froze. He let go of Donna's hand and ran faster than he had ever run.

…**...**

_A true alpha will do whatever it can to protect its pack even if dying is the only way. _


	6. Chapter 6

Rose came to a halt at the end of the street she had been running on. Reyos was standing a few feet in front of her grinning while holding a gun to Martha's head. Rose almost started running forward again when Colton put a hand on her arm.

"The plan Rose..."

"Forget it! He knows about The Doctor. I'll just kill him now!" She hissed under her breath. Colton pulled out his gun, and Reyos held up a hand. His soldiers held up their guns towards them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Colton."

"Shut it Reyos!" Colton snapped. Rose saw how afraid Martha looked and then glanced at Colton. Her team had caught up by now and the plan was gone. She couldn't risk their lives.

"Let her go and you can have me."

"And then what? Your team starts shooting? I'm not stupid Tyler."

"Neither am I. I don't want anyone to get killed, so my team will not act."

"Commander!" Eddy shouted, but Rose just gave him a look that said shut up. He frowned and crossed his arms while Rose turned back to Reyos.

"You're right that I don't know Martha, but she doesn't deserve to die. Let's trade. My life for hers."

"Tell your team to put their weapons away."

"Do it." Rose said as she looked back at her squad. Colton looked angry, but complied. "Colton you're in charge now, so get everyone home and never return. This is not your world. You all have lives in the other universe."

"Don't do it!" Martha shouted. Rose looked over at her. "He'll still go after them!" Reyos slapped a hand over the girls mouth to shut her up. Rose frowned. She knew Reyos wouldn't keep his word, but this also wasn't the first hostage situation they had.

"We can't let you do this."

"I don't need you to. This is my choice. Tell everyone The Commander is dead, and move on. Don't attack Colton." She brought Colton into a hug. "Watch your backs. Martha is right. You know what to do." Rose let go of him before turning away and walking towards Reyos with her hands in the air. He grinned and threw Martha towards her. The girls made eye contact quickly.

"Rose Tyler?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry..."

"Just keep The Doctor safe." Rose smiled sadly and Martha nodded before passing her. Rose felt hands grab her and pull her arms back so they could get tied up. She stood before Reyos before someone kicked her down. There was shouting and then Reyos waved his hand and gunshots rang out. Rose tried to yell and get a look at her team, but someone kicked her head into the pavement. She barely heard the crying before everything faded to black.

…**...**

The Doctor halted when he saw Rose's team standing in a circle. He could see someone lying on the ground, but couldn't make out who it was.

"Doctor!"

"Martha! Donna!" He wrapped them both in his arms. "How...?" He looked around. "Where's Rose?"

"Gone." Colton said quietly. He never took his eyes off the figure on the ground. "Just like Scott." He looked up and The Doctor saw all the pain in his eyes. Finally, The Doctor walked over to them and cursed. Scott was lying lifeless on the ground with his blood pooling at their feet. The hunters were nowhere to be seen nor was Rose. "She traded her life for Martha's. We've been told to go home and never return."

"We can't leave her."

"No..." Colton clenched his fists. "We're going after her even if we get killed."

"Why?" Martha asked quietly. Colton looked at them with a fire burning in his eyes.

"Because Rose would die over and over again to save us. She saves planets and leaves before anyone can thank her. She is my best friend, sister, and Commander. I would be nothing if it weren't for her walking into my life and grabbing my hand." He let his tears fall as he looked back to Scott. "Rose and I made a promise long ago, and I refuse to be the last one standing."

"What happened!?" Mickey yelled as he and Jake appeared before them. Jack ran up beside the Doctor.

"Oh my God..."

"What are you doing here Jack?"

"Ran into Mickey and Jake. What the hell happened?"

"Reyos killed Scott and took Rose." Lizzy said. "We're going after them."

"Damn right we are!" Eddy piped up with Abby nodding beside him.

"Adam?"

"Of course I'm in!"

"We'll help too." Jack said.

"We had a plan." Colton said. All eyes turned towards him. "We had one, but now it's gone. We'll have to get Rose back with pure force."

…**...**

Everything was dark and cold. Water dripped from the ceiling and fell onto her already shivering body. Hands chained up above her head, Rose knew she didn't have a chance to escape this mess. She tried to see in the darkness, but there was no source of light at all. All of a sudden, lights turned on and blinded Rose. She heard metal clanking against metal and footsteps, but she couldn't see. Next thing she knew, her back was in searing pain. She screamed and clenched her fists before something pricked her arm. A warmth spread through her body as she fell into the blackness again.

…**...**

_The clock keeps ticking for The Commander, but our Doctor needs to hurry...she has taken the dive..._


End file.
